Tungsten inert gas (TIG) welding is widely used for producing high quality welds for a variety of metals. One of the problems presented in TIG welding in the maintenance of a sharp point on the tungsten electrode used in this method of welding. Tungsten electrodes typically have a diameter such as 1/16 or 3/32 inch, and the end of the electrode which applies the energy is given a sharp point. Over time and use, the electrode constantly loses its pointed tip and may become contaminated with splattered material. This results in deterioration of the capacity of the electrode to confine the arc and electrical energy to the desired application site. Frequent sharpening of the tungsten electrode is therefore required.
Various methods and apparatus for sharpening welding electrodes are disclosed in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,027, issued Dec. 23, 1986, to Lindburgh, discloses apparatus for mounting a tungsten electrode in acute relation to a cutting torch to enable sharpening by vaporizing away the electrode in the flame of the torch. This reference also discloses a prior approach to sharpening of tungsten electrodes by abrasive grinding, the electrode being chucked into a hand drill mounted to the apparatus relative to a grinding wheel. These methods require use of mounting fixtures that are inconvenient for use by welders on the work site. In practice, the expedient of sharpening the electrode tip by manually holding the electrode against the grinding wheel is frequently used. This presents difficulty in that the electrode quickly heats up and becomes hard and dangerous to hold. Rotation of the electrode as required to obtain a symmetrical point is also hard to control in this procedure. It is desired to provide a simple and convenient tool that will enable a welder to hold an electrode in position for being sharpened by an abrasive wheel with the electrode being allowed to rotate freely.